


All of the Hugs, Yes, Please

by Lady_Phenyx



Series: Fluffvember 2019 [6]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddles of all sorts, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Skin Hunger, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: Snufkin hadn't realized how little touch he had in his life until he found himself missing it over the winter.Now that he's decided he wants it from these people and this place, he's going to get as much of it as he can stand.Fluffvember Day 6: Cuddling. (Platonic cuddles need more appreciation.)
Relationships: Springtime Trio
Series: Fluffvember 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533602
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	All of the Hugs, Yes, Please

Snufkin had never been big on physical contact.

Most people didn't bother asking before going in for it, lingering too long and not paying attention to his signals that he was done, stop touching him, or to his signals not to touch him at all.

And, well, there were too many times physical contact was...uncomfortable. Unwanted. A hand on his arm trying to drag him along, trying to stop him. Someone trying to pull him away, to lock him up. A hand raised to drive him away.

It didn't take Moomin long to figure out that he had to ask before touching Snufkin, just a pause being enough most of the time, a moment to let Snufkin know he was coming and for Snufkin to signal if it was acceptable, and not much longer for the rest to catch on.

The signs were subtle on both ends, but clear to those who knew how to look for them. And sometimes, they weren't necessary by now – Moomin and Snorkmaiden and Little My all felt comfortable now reaching for his hand without a bit show of doing so, and Snufkin, to his surprise, found he didn't mind that.

It was yet another reason that Moomin Valley was turning into his home.

It was strange...once he had started accepting physical contact from the people he cared about in Moomin Valley, from the Moomins and Snorkmaiden and Little My, eventually Joxter and Mymble once they found him and realized how he connected to them, the more he seemed to...to crave it.

Snufkin curled up a little more by his fire, staring into the flames and trying to understand.

It was...like a restlessness, in his chest. A feeling almost like when he knew it was time to go, that he'd spent too much time around other people and needed to go off and have some time by himself.

It was alien, and it frightened him, just a little.

And yet.

It was strange, how it could be so overwhelming and yet something he craved so much.

And yet...maybe...it would be okay if he...let himself have just that much more.

\---XXX---

Every year, Moomin went for the hug before drawing back, stopping himself short.

This year, Snufkin threw himself into the hug before Moomin could pull himself back.

Moomin had gone through a growth spurt a few years ago, so they were all at their adult heights now – and he was tall enough Snufkin could tuck his head under Moomin's chin, big enough to be enveloped in that soft, soft white fur.

Moomin froze when Snufkin first threw his arms around him, gingerly wrapping his arms around Snufkin before hugging back in earnest when Snufkin rubbed his cheek against Moomin's shoulder.

Moomin squeezed gently and thought he might die of happiness when Snufkin let out a little purr, nuzzling his head under Moomin's chin, both of their tails flicking rapidly in delight.

He'd dreamed about this, but he'd never been quite sure if Snufkin would let him do it. Hand holding, yes, but a full hug? Full on squeezing tight like Snufkin was doing?

He would be remembering the feeling of Snufkin cuddling up against him, of the feeling of his arms holding Snufkin tight, for a long time.

\---XXX---

Snufkin still needed a warning before someone went for physical contact, and gave his own before going for it himself, but now that he was coming to terms with the idea and letting himself enjoy it, well...

He was getting a bit more open to the idea of asking for it.

He didn't care what others thought of him (usually, he wasn't fond of the attention that came with people talking about him and so avoided them for that reason) so he didn't care much if it changed his reputation of being the 'stoic, cool' one.

But...Snufkin didn't know how to ask for it. Or how to offer it. Little wonder when he kept most people at a distance.

Thank goodness for people like Moominmamma, who picked up on his hesitant signals and so very happy to let him practice hugs with her.

She was so soft, and her hugs were so warm...and he felt so safe wrapped up in her arms, like he hadn't in a very long time.

If this was what having a mother was like...he'd seen enough bad ones out there, enough people trying to force themselves into the role, to be a bit repulsed by the idea, but if it was Moominmamma...he might just enjoy having a mother after all. No matter how informally.

\---XXX---

The hug Mymble got was hesitant and a little shy, but then again, they hadn't been around each other much before they found out certain important facts.

She was surprised to get one at all, happy to accept whatever affection her brother was comfortable with.

Considering everything, including how they'd only recently found out they were related, well, she hadn't really expected things to change. So for Snufkin to seek her out and offer a hug...well, she wasn't going to turn it down.

They sat and talked, then, sitting on a blanket and looking over Moomin Valley. They needed to talk about where they were going from here.

“...I didn't think I wanted family,” Snufkin said frankly. “There's ones like the Moomins out there, but there's a lot of stifling ones too. But...now that I've been thinking about it...you didn't really get to be a sibling, either, have you? You got shoved into being a parent since you were the oldest.”

Mymble was about to protest that before wincing and nodding slowly.

“I...I want to try some of those sibling things we didn't get to do,” Snufkin said, looking out over the valley, not looking at Mymble. “Like...like doing each other's hair. And pillow fights and...well, I guess the whole dressing me up in outfits and just...being siblings. I'm not really sure what all that entails.”

“Little My, too?”

Snufkin laughed softly. “Yeah. Little My, too.”

“Can we try the brushing each other's hair, thing?” Mymble asked. She reached out, Snufkin glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as she plucked the hat off his head. “Yours could use it more often. You're so handsome, it's a shame to hide it all the time.”

Snufkin chuckled, shielding his head. “...maybe. If you don't pull. Are you going to be like that all the time?”

It was Mymble's turn to giggle and ruffle his hair. “I've got practice at it. Let me get my brush.”

“Get two!” Little My's voice rang out, and she popped out of the bushes, surprising them both. “Snufkin, you're doing mine!”

“...I don't know how to do that bun.”

A shrug. “You're still combing it, I want in on this braid train.”

Snufkin laughed softly and slowly, hesitantly, hugged Little My. “Okay then.”

\---XXX---

Since that day, sitting on the hillside brushing Little My's hair while Mymble worked her way through his (he did brush it, just not as regularly as Mymble thought he should – and he did bathe, even if people thought he didn't. He had his limits, and feeling clean was nice – but it was nicer now that he could use the Moomin tub or the hot spring and do it in actual hot water, which meant that he was bathing much more regularly than before. It also meant his hair and fur were much softer than before, something Mymble appreciated...and a little, hopeful part of him hoped Moomin and Snorkmaiden would like as well) Snufkin and Little My were found in each other's company much more often.

He was found more than once sleeping in the sunlight with Little My, his little big sister sleeping draped across his stomach with his hat over her to shield her from the sun, or sprawled across his back as Snufkin slept on his stomach, stretched out like a cat.

Moominmamma found them like that on the couch, Moomin found them in the meadow, and one morning found Snufkin curled into a ball with Little My reclining against his stomach, using him as her pillow and his curled tail as a blanket, in a pile of pillows in her room at Moomin House.

\---XXX---

During the autumn last year, Snorkmaiden had broached the idea of all three of them dating. She had tried to get Moomin to do it, as he was the one with the deep, abiding love for both her and for Snufkin, whereas she was crushing on Snufkin (hard, harder than she realized when she stopped to think about it, and wasn't that a surprise? They were so different, when she first realized just how deep Moomin's feelings went she wasn't sure if she'd be able to share him with someone so different from her. Then she thought about it, and realized she already did, they both were just utterly, totally oblivious to their own feelings and it was honestly frustrating, and there was no one else she'd be able to share Moomin with. And as she thought about it more and more, debating if she'd bring it up to Moomin, well...she realized quite a few things about herself.).

But at the suggestion, Moomin had fussed and panicked himself into a state of deep anxiety, and Snorkmaiden took the situation into her own paws.

Her courage had almost faltered at the last second, but she sat herself down next to Snufkin.

The way he reacted to that reminded her sharply that they hadn't spent as much time one on one as they once had.

Snorkmaiden had all sorts of reasons and explanations planned out, just how she was going to explain all this to Snufkin.

She hadn't gotten past the first explanation of how they both were in love with him before she had to start improvising on the fly as Snufkin blushed harder than she'd ever seen before, and she'd thought he might flee.

She'd asked he just think about it. Please come back in the spring, and just...think it over.

Well, Snufkin had. Snorkmaiden hadn't held out much hope, but then he hugged Moomin when he came back.

A very long, cuddly looking hug. Well, Moomins were very good for hugging, so it was hardly a surprise.

And for him to agree to give it a try...well, she and Moomin were over the moon.

Snorkmaiden hadn't expected him to give her much attention, so she was spending most of the spring and summer pink.

Because Snufkin was seeking her out as often as he did Moomin. And when he did...

It was gentle. Tentative. But his hand would brush against hers as they walked, and they would hold hands as they sat in the meadow or on the beach, or he would allow little touches here and there, both of them blushing gently.

It made Little My fake gag, but when she wasn't doing that, she seemed rather pleased, in her own way, over it.

Snorkmaiden thought her fur would be stained pink permanently the day Snufkin and she were sitting in the meadow. It was a very warm day, and they were sitting by the bank, speaking occasionally but primarily just enjoying being together.

When a weight drifted down to settled on Snorkmaiden's shoulder.

She glanced down and went very still.

Snufkin had fallen asleep, leaning against her shoulder.

She glanced around, flustered, and Snufkin grumbled softly. He shifted, and Snorkmaiden lost her balance.

And sleepy Snufkin, Snufkin who she was only now discovering got cuddly when he was tired, curled up against her side, pillowed against her chest and stomach, and fell deeper asleep.

She still turned bright, deep pink whenever she thought of it.

\---XXX---

No one was more thrilled with Snufkin's slow attempts at more physical contact than Moomin.

He was determined to listen to Snufkin's boundaries, to respect them at all times...but oh, how he thrilled each time Snufkin's paw brushed his and they held paws, each time Snufkin leaned against him, rubbing his cheek against Moomin's fur.

Moomin had been so afraid of telling Snufkin about how he felt...he still was, sometimes. Terrified that one day Snufkin would wake up and find he'd been tied down by their care, would panic and slice all their bonds and flee, never to be seen again.

But how was he supposed to tell Snufkin that? It sounded like he was trying to guilt him into staying.

One day, while the three of them were lying in the meadow, with Snufkin curled half on top of Moomin, it all came pouring out.

Snufkin watched as Moomin said it all, up until Moomin started tearing up.

Snufkin caught Moomin's paws in his, pulling them away from Moomin's face so he could catch it up in his own paws as Snorkmaiden wrapped her arms around Moomin.

“Moomin. I stay because I've learned you'll let me go. Because you turned it from being tied down into having somewhere safe to return to.”

He smiled, thumbs stroking across Moomin's cheeks. “We all need to get better at telling each other these things before they get bad. I know I'm bad at it, but I'll try. Will you?”

“Of course!” Moomin and Snorkmaiden chorused.

Snufkin chuckled, and slid into Moomin for a hug, sandwiching Moomin between himself and Snorkmaiden.

And they clung.

\---XXX---

The woodies showed up for a visit as spring faded into summer.

Snufkin visited them – after the way they'd bonded with him, it seemed almost cruel not to – but as he and they grew older, the hemulen he'd left them with to care for them insisted on them spending more time together.

They wanted more contact than Snufkin was usually able to give, and more care than he had supplies or resources to provide for them.

This time, though, Moomin came out to visit only to stop short, having to clasp both paws over his mouth to keep the adoring noise from slipping out and waking them.

Snufkin was sleeping outside his tent, in the midst of the woodies, who were sleeping beside and on top of him like a pile of huge puppies, clinging to his clothing and his hat and his arms, snuffling and snuggling close in their sleep.

Snufkin had his arms around several, deeply asleep himself, and was completely unrepentant and unashamed when he woke.

\---XXX---

Joxter was much more open to physical contact than his son was, happy to allow Mymblemamma to carry him around, to lie on her shoulders and sleep as she walked.

But, as much as he wanted to cuddle his newfound son, he kept his distance. Snufkin got to set that tone, and if he was uncomfortable with physical contact, then Joxter was going to respect that.

He was napping in the sun near Moomin House when he heard his son approach. Joxter flicked an ear to show he'd heard Snufkin, but didn't move. He was half curled in a lovely patch of grass, and too comfortable to move yet.

He still nearly jumped out of his skin when Snufkin cautiously laid down next to him, testing each move for Joxter's consent as he slowly laid down half beside and half on top of his father.

Joxter couldn't stop the purr the built in his chest as Snufkin made himself comfortable, draped over Joxter's back, even if he'd wanted to. Which he most certainly did not.

His tail flicked over to lay on top of Snufkin's, the tails twining together in a small show of affection, as the two drowsed together in the gentle summer sun.

When they woke, they'd be surrounded by woodies and a sleeping Little My, unable to move without waking them, as they were draped over them and clinging with tiny, sharp claws.

After a moment they both shrugged and went back to sleep.

Moominmamma would find them like that later, as she opened the door to let the ladies in for the tea party.

She hushed Mrs. Fillyjonk quickly when some of them might have commented on all of them sleeping on the ground, and looked them over lovingly before closing the door.

\---XXX---

They would be woken by the hemulen who cared for the woodies, and they headed off her after waking Snufkin and Joxter for a good deal of goodbye hugs and cuddles.

The two looked to each other and Joxter blinked slowly at Snufkin, who paused before smiling and blinking back.

\---XXX---

Moominmamma sat down slowly on the veranda, looking down at the spot where yesterday, Snufkin and Joxter had been lying under a pile of woodies.

It was good for her heart to see Snufkin finding a way to accept and give affection, to trust it. She knew he cared about all of them, and he had his own way of showing it, but for him to be so much more open about it – both giving and receiving – even if he'd never used any way of showing affection than he'd first used she would have never asked him to change, but it was good to know she could give him more.

Oh, she was tired. She'd been on her feet all day, which wasn't unusual, but she'd been doing more today than normal.

Moomin came up onto the veranda, with Snorkmaiden and Little My and Snufkin with him.

He came and sat next to her on the steps, leaning on her. “You really wore yourself out today, Mamma.”

“Oh, it wasn't that bad,” Moominmamma said easily.

“Yes it was, they asked too much,” Snorkmaiden said angrily. Moominmamma glanced at Snufkin, who shrugged.

“They were taking advantage of you,” he said, to her surprise. “They were treating you more like a servant. I don't like it either.”

“See, Mamma? Even Snufkin can see it. Why can't Pappa?”

“Your father gets caught up in things. I'm sure once it's been pointed out to him, he'll be as upset as you are,” Moominmamma said. “If you're right. But I like helping.”

She sighed and moved to get up. “I should finish getting things ready for tomorrow.”

The four looked at each other, trailing after her.

Then Snufkin was in front of her, gently pushing Moominmamma towards the large couch. “You need to rest. You've gone past helping.”

“But I...”

Moominmamma tried to protest as she was pushed into the couch. After a moment Snufkin plunked himself down onto the couch and draped himself over her.

And time stood still as they all realized just what he'd done.

Little My broke it by bounding up onto the couch and going over Moominmamma's other leg, so her lap was full of the siblings. “You're not getting up until we say!”

Moomin and Snorkmaiden giggled before joining them on the couch. Moomin hesitated, but Snufkin shifted until Moomin could lean against his mother, with Snufkin's legs across his lap.

“You're trapped, Mamma!” Snorkmaiden giggled.

“Snufkin...” Moominmamma said, appealing to the most reasonable of them (and the most likely to want the contact over soonest).

Snufkin shook his head, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her stomach.

“Well, I suppose I am,” she said then, laughing. She could still feel the weight of all the things she was expected to do weighing on her, but they seemed less important than staying here did.

Slowly, cautiously, she let the tips of her fingers brush over Snufkin's hair. When he pushed his head into her paw she ran her fingers through his hair, slowly stroking, feeling his breathing even out and deepen as he feel asleep.

The rest slowly joined him in sleep, in ones and twos, still piled on the couch.

Moominpappa would find them like that in the morning, and be given the full list of everything that people had piled on top of Moominmamma, all the tiny insults she'd been suffering by being expected to serve them all tea and biscuits all day, the way it had grown from her normal, gentle hospitality, so slowly he hadn't realized it, and was firmly on their side.

Moominmamma deserved the chance to enjoy the gatherings as much as he did, after all.


End file.
